The field of this invention is that of fuel systems for furnishing air or air-fuel mixtures to an internal combustion engine and the invention relates more particularly to means for preventing freeze-up of components in a throttle body means used in such a system.
In fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines, air or a mixture of air and fuel is typically furnished to an engine through a throttle body means or the like mounted on the engines's intake manifold. The evaporation of fuel or the expansion of air and/or air-fuel mixtures and the like occurring in the throttle body means tends to produce a cooling effect which, under certain atmospheric conditions, can result in at least temporary freeze-up of throttle body components, such as, throttle bearings or idle speed fuel supply or inlet means or the like mounted on the throttle body means. As a result, there can be a failure of engine firing or a loss of suitable engine driveability. It would be desirable if heat could be furnished to such a throttle body means in a compact and efficient way promptly after initiation of engine operation to prevent such freeze-up.